


“Too” Big

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ha!, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Manhandling, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thats all this is really, a lil bit of - Freeform, hehe, its a little soft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: david harbour has the NERVE to think he’s TOO BIG. WHAT IS THAT???? TOO BIG??????





	“Too” Big

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still mad at him for that honestly. his entire existence, and him in s3 of stranger things sent my size kink through the fucking ROOF
> 
> anyway well here’s a nice little break in between posting only to my series ‘nights like this’!! i have another fic coming before the next part for that will come so!! get excited <3

“James Hopper I’ll have you know that I am in love with the fact that you are big. And I will _ not _have you talking down on yourself, whether it’s in a joking manner or not.”

Jim wants to laugh at the hardly convincing angry look on your face but decides against it as he sighs, “What could be so lovable about my size? I mean, really.” His words are laced with an uncertainty that makes your heart clench a little, quickly wracking your brain to find a way to get him to see what you see.

Stepping up closer to him to where he’s stood next to the kitchen counter, your hands reach for his, an unconscious smile spreading across your lips as you wrap them around yours, heart fluttering at the warm feeling that spreads in your chest.

“Do you remember the first time we held hands?” 

You don’t see him nod in answer to your question, because you’re too busy looking at the way his hands easily envelop yours.

“You had asked me why I was so quiet and avoiding looking you in the eyes for too long, and I was too shy to say it at the time...” Nervousness starts to stir up within you right then but you force it down and keep going.

“....But in that moment, I just couldn’t get over how small my hand was compared to yours, and the way I felt… _ protected_, almost.” You reluctantly spare a glance up at him, finding his attention trained on you. You don’t know what to make of the lack of expression on his face but you don’t let it deter you, so taking a deep breath to try and ground yourself, you continued.

“You make me feel protected. Everything about you makes me feel protected, and the feeling increases whenever you hold me,” letting go of his hands, you take hold of his wrists, pulling his arms until they’re wrapped around you, “whether it’s just a hug,” your hands trail up his uniform clad chest once you’re sure that his hands will stay where you put them, reaching up to rest them on his neck, “or we’re falling asleep, or waking up on weekend mornings and you pull me into your chest. Even when we’re out and you just have an arm around me, it makes me feel safe.”

“_That_, Jim Hopper, is what’s so lovable about your size.”

Your lips twitch upward into a small smile when his do, slowly lifting up to stand on your toes and meet his lips in a kiss. What at first is soft and sweet, love pouring from the both of you soon turns into something heavier and deeper, leaving you feeling almost intoxicated with need when he kisses you harder.

Hopper’s arms wrap around your frame more, pulling you closer into him until there’s no space left between your bodies. Your hands move from his neck to grip at his shoulders, suddenly overcome with a need to feel more, to feel the muscles that move and ripple underneath your touch.

His arms crowd you inside of him, and you can’t help the instinctive roll of your hips as your pussy throbs when you reluctantly pull away, chest heaving as you breathe. “And another thing is… I get really fucking turned on by how big you are,” you feel the hard press of his cock against your abdomen, “sometimes in one place more than others.”

Hopper tries to chuckle but it turns into a grunt when you push harder against him, wanting to feel more. 

“Makes me feel small… and apparently I _ really _like that feeling. Then when you add that to your overall domineering personality I-“

You wave yourself dramatically as you sigh, smiling when he laughs, hands curving around your waist again before they move _ lower_, _ lower_, _ lower _ until they reach the curve of your ass, cupping it and lifting you back into another kiss.

Pulling your lip between his, he sucks and then bites on it, and you welcome the sting and his tongue as he eagerly pushes it into your mouth. 

“I fucking love you.”

“I love you more.”

He hums against your lips when you respond, pulling you up higher against him, your skirt bunching up as you lift your legs to the sides of his waist, shins digging in to the edge of the counter top. “Take me to bed, _ Big Daddy_.” 

Hopper scoffs, a smile pulling at his lips as he pushes up off of the counter, allowing you to fully wrap your legs around him, hands around his neck as he walks the two of you to the bedroom. “Oh _ god_… please never call me that again.” 

You giggle softly, fingers trailing through his hair until they’re slipping out of it when you yelp, air exhaling sharply from you as you’re unexpectedly thrown onto the bed. You bounce more than once as you look at Hopper, your eyes wide and pussy tingling as he looks down at you. 

You watch in heated amazement as he towers over you, bringing his body until it’s leaning over yours as he reaches a hand up to tug at your dress, pushing the flowy material past your hips. You help him out by grabbing the hem of it, bunching it in your hands and pulling it up, sighing out of relief when Jim yanks it off the rest of the way. 

You shiver in pure excitement underneath him, hands moving underneath your back as you meet his lips in a fiery kiss. A hand of his reaches back along yours to help you unclasp your bra, pulling it off and flinging it to the side of the room. 

Your lips feel numb when you pull away, hands resting and then gripping his shoulders as you try to control the involuntarily roll of your hips. “I fucking love it when you’re on top of me like this.”

“I love _ being _ on top of you like this… you look so, _ small _underneath me.” 

Biting your lip, you breathe shakily, hips still rolling and hands still roaming his skin, “And you look so big… and I _fucking_ _love_ _it_.”

Every word you spoke was punctuated with a kiss on his lips, “Love,” _ kiss_, “being surrounded,” _ kiss_, “by this,” _ kiss_, “big,” _ kiss_, “_beautiful_,” _ kiss_, “strong body.” 

One final kiss seals your words, and then he’s pulling away-way too soon for your liking-ignoring the way you make your disapproval known by whining loudly. But it comes to a stop when Hopper starts unbuttoning his shirt, a knowing smirk twitching on his lips as he sees the pure and unadulterated hunger in your expression.

Suddenly you whine again, scrambling to sit up on your knees as you knock his hands away, pouting brattily, “I wanna do it.”

He complies, watching you with a soft look in his eyes as you finish unbuttoning his shirt, stealing a quick kiss while your fingers pull at his belt. The metal clings, and material rustles as you push it off of Hopper’s shoulders, muscles flexing under the skin when you hold onto it, pressing your skin up against his as you kiss him deeply.

You can feel him tense just a bit when your hands move to rest on his belly but you ignore it, continuing the task at hand. Kissing his belly you unzip his pants, yanking them down and kissing his hip as you pull down his boxers, not shy at all as you eye his cock when it bobs, hard and heavy and all _ yours_. 

You pull him down to kiss you, moaning when his arms wrap around your waist and again he’s pulling you up against him until there’s no room left between your bodies. _ I fucking love you_. _ Don’t deserve you_.

You pull away with a slight frown, disagreeing strongly, “Not true.”

You grab his cock, stroking his shaft once and your eyes blazing at the way his body shivers at your touch. “Don’t go getting all soft on me Hop,” you pause, eyes locking onto his as you speak, “I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream.” 

His smile fades into something a little cocky, a little dark, _ sinful _almost. “Don’t I always?”

And you think to yourself, _ Yeah_… _ he really does_.

Your arms are around his neck, hanging onto him and hovering over the bed as you roll your hips upwards, feeling the head of his cock slip over the slickness of your cunt, just shy of rubbing your clit when you roll them again. You whine a bit when you try to roll harder, fingertips digging into his shoulders. “Hold on, I got you.”

One of his arms is beside you, hand sinking into the mattress as the other takes ahold of your hip, fingers gripping with a force that’s almost bruising as he squeezes the flesh, bringing your pussy straight to his cock, where you want to be. At the same time he thrusts his hips forward, easily pushing two inches inside of you, your pussy stretching to fit him. 

It was almost _a little_ sick that you loved the burn, the _stretch_ of his cock sliding in and filling you up to the fucking _brim_ and _then_ _some_. You claw at his back, another whine rising in your throat as he rocks into you deeper. _Harder, Daddy_. 

His breath fans over your chest, your nipples pebbling in response, peaking and looking for attention. The burn of your cunt stretching, no, being _ forced _ to stretch increased the more he pushed, sucking your bottom lip between his lips when you sob, feeling almost as if he was nearly in your throat, taking away the air from your lungs. “_God_, Hop.”

“Love being filled up with my fat cock… don’t you little girl?” 

You nod frantically, whimpering and squirming a little in his hold as your pussy throbs and his cock pulsates and swells inside of you. 

He finally lowers you back down to the bed, sinking down with you and grabbing your leg and pushing it up as he rocks his hips and thrusts back into you. 

It’s not fast but it’s still _ so _ good-Hopper keeping your leg held up as he tells you to _ keep your eyes open and on him_, on his broad and wide frame covering over you as he fucked you, nice and deep.

You squirmed as the head of his cock found that sweet spot with each thrust making you overwhelmed as trails of fire spread all over you, stemming from between your hips and rendering you almost speechless. 

Jim’s huffs and grunts and curses could barely be heard beyond your high-pitched whines. “Daddy-“

“Such a pretty _ little _ thing, _ my _ pretty girl. You wanna come for me, little girl?” 

You could feel yourself dissolving into pleasure, any more words spoken in a low growl by Jim would push you right over the edge, your throat growing sore with all the sounds you were making as he fucked you senseless, verbal proof of how much you were _ gagging for it _.

With his face in front of yours, cobalt eyes watching every twitch of an expression along your face, broad shoulders and wide chest squared over you, leg being pushed up higher in his grasp with his hips _ slamming _ into yours, he husks, “Gonna show me how much you love feeling small and come all over Daddy’s big cock?” 

“_Yes_! Oh- _ yes_, Daddy, _ please_.” 

Your thigh began to cramp from being held in its position too long but it was at the least of your worries, because before you could say _ please _ again, you were coming-_hard _. 

Vibrations wracked your body from head to toe, moans sounding more like high pitched whines that very quickly turned into screams as Jim fucked you so hard you were pretty sure that you began to see stars behind your eyes. 

“O-Oh _ fuck_.” 

Still reeling from your orgasm, you forced your eyes to open, Jim’s near blurry face coming into view, his mouth hung open and hips grinding as he chases after his own orgasm. 

His skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat as his hips jerk and stutter. You’re still in the tail end of your high, mind hazy and growing delirious as you realize _ another _ is stirring up right beneath it. Your pussy clenches and Jim’s hips stutter again as strangled noises leave the both of you. 

“C-Come on Daddy.” 

Your chest heaves as your abdomen tightens, squeezing down on his cock as your hand travels to cup his cheek in your palm, voice breathy as you moan, “Come for me, come _ in _ me.”

Your cunt flutters and then clamps down on his cock as he thrusts sporadically until you both come, your respective orgasms rippling through you as Jim’s forehead presses against yours, your back arching and tits pressing into him. 

The grip your nails have in his back loosen as your mind floats, limbs weighing you down as you let yourself sink back down into the sheets. Your pussy slowly relaxes and lets go of Jim’s cock, making it easier for him to pull out of you. “_Jesus_.” 

He collapses in a pile of sweaty and orgasm-loose limbs next to you, eyes closed and mouth still hung open as his cock-covered in your cum and his-twitches. Squeezing your thighs together at the sight, you turn over and into his side as you both come down.

Time passes and you’ve mostly recovered, stretching your legs as you open your eyes, the walls of your pussy throbbing when they fall on his cock-still semi hard. 

Your body argues with you as you sit up, twisting until you’re on your knees and next to Jim’s cock. “What are you do- _ Jesus_...”

You smirk at his reaction to you licking up his shaft, your combined juices coating your tongue while you hummed, relishing in the taste. 

Jim’s hips buck right when you slip him inside of your mouth, moaning when more of his cock slid in, nearly hitting the back of your throat while he cursed like a fucking sailor. 

Repetitive groans and moans and curses fell from his lips as you sucked and licked every drop of cum off of him, letting his cock go from your lips with a wet pop. 

Hop looks so fucked out and in bliss that it makes you giggle, crawling up to tuck yourself back into his side, head wiggling until it was on top of his chest and nearing the crook of his neck. His arm is slow to come and curl lazily around you, hand resting on your hip where you’ve thrown your leg across him, stretching an arm over his stomach and hugging him, placing soft kisses on his skin that’s within your reach. 

His chest rises and falls with every breath he takes, frown lines smoothed out by the look of ecstasy on his face. “You falling asleep?” 

He hums an affirmative, arm curling tighter around you as his chest vibrates, voice settling low in your belly, “G’night, baby. Love you.”

Exhaustion hits you out of nowhere, your eyes aching and begging to be closed as you blink slowly. “I love you, too... _ Big Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed and i’ll hope you let me know how much you enjoyed in the comments!!! 
> 
> i love y’all the most <3 <3
> 
> (and now i’m going to sleep, it’s 3 am)


End file.
